


Unspoken Comfort

by Rambo_Jewsters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Freeform, No Dialogue, One Shot, PURELY PLATONIC, actions speak louder than words, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo_Jewsters/pseuds/Rambo_Jewsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Reader have just returned from another expedition.<br/>She visits the captain, knowing he shares her pain.<br/>They find comfort in each in each others arms as they have done for the past<br/>twelve months after every expedition that takes place.<br/>(also on deviantart: Rambo-Jewsters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Comfort

The darkness of the night sky covered the land, broken only by the pale glow of the moon and stars casting a silvery light onto the rolling grass lands, dense forests and the foreboding castle below.  
The Survey Corps HQ was as silent as the grave, it was long after curfew and the battle weary scouts were finally able to rest safely in their dormitories after yet another expedition. They may have been safe from the titans within these walls, but they were not safe from their nightmares.  
Many of them were haunted by the faces of their lost comrades, the terror in their eyes and they were devoured or killed burned into their minds eye...inescapable even in rest.

With a sigh one lone scout quietly crept out of her dormitory.  
F/n l/n was still dressed in her uniform, claiming she was going to stay awake and read by the dim light of the single candle by her bunk. She waited until the other occupants of the room finally succumbed to their exhaustion before sneaking out, something she did after every expedition and had been doing for the past year.  
Silently closing the door behind her she tip toed down the dark corridors of the HQ, using the eerie silver glow from the pale moon penetrating the lead lined windows along one wall to guide her.  
Not that she needed to see where she was going, she had long memorized her route over the past twelve months and could probably find her way there with her eyes closed.  
After ten minutes she finally reached her destination, simply standing and staring at the large oak door for a few moments before cautiously reaching out for the cold metal handle and testing its give. Of course it was unlocked, the way she always found it...he would always leave it open for her...

Captain Levi Ackerman stood silently looking out of the window and onto the calm, tranquil nighttime world below.  
His cold grey eyes fixed on the shimmering moonlight reflecting off the lake which occupied the southern border of the Survey Corps HQ training grounds, he didn’t even twitch when he heard the door to his office quietly open and close behind him.  
He listened carefully to the sound of the lock clicking into place before feather light footsteps made their way across the stone floor towards him, she was here. As was now a normal occurrence after an expedition, she would wait until everyone else was asleep before finding her way to his office where she would stay the night.  
He remained as still as a statue when the footsteps stopped and his visitor slowly wrapped her arms around his torso from behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and sighing deeply.  
Levi’s eyes narrowed, he was used to this routine now and could pinpoint every tiny detail of what would happen and when.  
F/n would never speak and neither would he, there was no need for words to be exchanged during these nights the two of them spent together.  
He slowly turned his head and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and simply remaining that way for a few moments before she pulled away. Her e/c eyes met his and the cold hard steel in them melted away under her warmth, the pale moonlight catching in her orbs and making them sparkle hypnotically.  
He slowly turned to face her as she uncoiled her arms from around him, waiting for him to make the next move.  
Levi gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her shorter/taller frame against his.  
His right hand gently resting on the back of her head while his fingers tangled in her h/l, h/c hair, at the same time his left hand found its way to her waist and wrapped protectively around her.  
F/n’s eyes fluttered closed, her arms finding their way around the stoic captain’s shoulders and gently gripping the back of his jacket. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent, letting it fill her senses and once again imprint itself in her mind...

Several minutes passed by, Levi frowned and tightened his grip on her slightly as he felt her tremble in his embrace.  
It seemed she would cry tonight.  
Sometimes when she lost someone she was very close to, she would allow her tears to fall. She was strong but even she had her limits, there was only so much she could take before the mask slipped and her grief showed itself.  
Pulling away from Levi’s embrace slightly she looked into his grey orbs, tears slowly filling her e/c eyes and falling down her cheeks. She knew she didn’t have to hide her pain from him, he knew it all too well. Though he never cried with her, she knew he felt it. However he was too strong to show it. She respected and admired him for that, but she could see and feel his pain every time he looked at her during their post expedition encounters.  
The raven haired captain slowly raised his hands to her face, gently wiping away her tears and cupping her cheeks. He held her gaze for what felt like an eternity, silently telling her that he was still here for her...that he would offer her comfort this night and every night after an expedition for as long as they both survived.  
Untangling her arms from his shoulders, she released him from her embrace and watched him for a moment.  
Wordlessly turning away he made his way across the shadowy office towards the adjoining bedroom, stopping at the door and holding it open for her to enter first.  
She silently made her way towards him, the only sounds to be heard were her boots on the stone floor and the soft click of the lock when he closed the door behind them.

Entering the bedroom she looked towards the freshly made bed, her eyes fixed on the dark shadows that fell across the crisp clean sheets.  
Levi walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door, pulling out a shirt and handing it to f/n. She graciously took it and moved to the other side of the room, knowing it was always shrouded in shadow. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but this man who she so often spent the night with was her captain...not her lover. She waited until she knew Levi had turned his back on her before proceeding to undress and change into the shirt he had given her to sleep in.  
Levi also started to undress, changing into a simple pair of black cotton trousers and neatly hanging his uniform on the wardrobe door, allowing f/n to fold hers and store it on the chair in the corner where she was currently changing...only when he was confident she was done did he finally turn to face her.  
Straightening the shirt and running a hand through her h/l, h/c hair, she climbed into the bed with her captain, relaxing and getting comfortable when he stretched an arm across the hard mattress and gestured for her to fall asleep in his arms.  
She complied without hesitation, knowing she could trust him not to take advantage of her being there. Never in the twelve months they had been doing this had either of them ever made any inappropriate advances towards each other, for they both knew that if they did...it would only lead them both to ruin. No, it was not worth the risk, this was what it was...two comrades simply comforting each other...nothing more and nothing less.  
F/n gently rested her head on Levi’s bare firm chest and draped her arm over his sculpted abs, sighing quietly as he pulled the thin sheets up over their bodies and wrapped his arms around her once more, drawing her into his warm embrace and resting his chin on her head.  
Her eyes slowly began to close, the strong yet gentle rhythm of the captain’s beating heart acting as her lullaby.  
Levi narrowed his cold grey eyes and tightened his grip slightly, it would be a while before he joined her in sleep, but for now he would simply lay there and embrace her.  
Only when he was certain she wasn’t going to wake up would he finally let his guard down, allowing himself to let go of his consciousness and succumb to his exhaustion.


End file.
